


Recóndita predilección

by ddhAaarr



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe, Alternative Perspective, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Books, Canon - Book, Character Death, Gay, Gay John Laurens, Historical, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Movie Reference, Musicals, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddhAaarr/pseuds/ddhAaarr
Summary: Cuando se te da la oportunidad de vivir, debes atraparla con todas tus fuerzas.Cuando vives en un agujero de asfixia es difícil conseguir un respiro, pero si realmente tienes suerte, tal vez alguien venga en tu ayuda.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens/ Francis Kinloch





	Recóndita predilección

—¿Así que... te vas a casar? 

Una mirada de incertidumbre se plantó en sus ojos, que vacilaban entorno a la nada. 

Mientras el contrario tenía su vista en su taza bodegón —ni siquiera lo había bebido, el té con miel se estaba enfriando— jugó con la cucharilla moviéndose en torno a sus ásperos dedos, el reflejo en tornaba su rostro pálido; un cabello dorado lacio que se dejaba caer en su frente sin ningún cuidado y con un lazo azul domado en una cola de caballo, iris azules tan frescos como el mar y tan lejanos como el cielo conjunto a unas cejas morenas pobladas en curvas sin alguna expresión en concreto. A sus espaldas el sol embriagaba con su esplendor, las flores primaverales se dilataban de ello; aires frescos extasiaban el hogar, que agradaban el ambiente familiar con más júbilo de la que ya tenían ¿Pero por qué él sentía todo lo contrario?. 

—Sí.

Lo mira con prudencia, levantando mínimamente la cabeza, esperando a que sus cúpulas marinas no lo delataran. Los ojos son la ventana del alma. 

El otro se llevó los dedos a los labios, tocándolo mientras procesaba lo que dijo el susodicho. Sus dedos bajaban lentamente hacía su corbata de tono glauco, lo apretujo levemente mientras cambiaba la expresión de su rostro, y dijo: 

—¡Que alegría, John! —dió su mejor sonrisa y lo miró fijamente—. Ya era hora, estabas tardando demasiado.

—Demasiado… —repitió. 

—¿Cuando se lo dirás…?

—Díselo a todos —tomó determinación y miró a Francis—, sin excepción.

Sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes.  
Las miradas ya no eran las mismas.  
Se sentían como dos extraños en un jardín marchito sin ni una flor que salvar, de lo que antes fue algo hermoso ahora es pavoroso; ahora tenían que plantar por sí mismos jardines en donde pudieran salvarse, sin tener que enredarse.

—Fantástico.

**Author's Note:**

> Queda mejor en español. 
> 
> Este es un fanfic que se me ocurrió hace mucho, lo he querido avanzar, pero Banana Fish me consume. 
> 
> Este es un AU de «Maurice» (libro de E.M. Forster.) y le queda como anillo al dedo a este par de pololos. Lo publicaría en wattpad, pero ✨VERGÜENZA✨
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir, solamente espero que les guste. 
> 
> Maurice Hall = John Laurens  
> Clive Durham = Francis Kinloch  
> Alec Scudder = Alexander Hamilton


End file.
